PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES
by Kiddymonster
Summary: By axing Heartbeat ITV have left Oscar Blaketon'sd life in the balance. This is what I would like to have hsappened. Where he recovers, confronts his past and gets a second chance of happiness with his ex wife Joan. Part 5 has adult content
1. Chapter 1

**PHOENIX RISING**

**So ITV have axed Heartbeat, leaving Oscar Blaketon's life in the balance. This is my version of subsequent events.**

"He's a stubborn old Beggar." Alf Ventress said. "He won't go until he's ready."

He repeated this to Gina as they sat in the snug. Gina was crying.

"I was a mardy cow to Oscar most of the time, Alf. And most of the time he was only trying to give me advice, try and stop me getting hurt. I'll miss him so much. He's a good decent man."

"Aye. They don't make men like Oscar Blaketon anymore."

"None of them out there have known Oscar as long as we have but you've known him longest Alf."

"Aye and I feel privileged to know him. But he'll be okay Gina. I think it will take more than a heart attack and an iron spike to finish off Oscar Blaketon."

Gina sipped her drink.

"I wonder what Claude would have made of all this? I mean I know he & Oscar got on one another's nerves but he did save his life after he had the heart attack. Moved him away from that burning car before it exploded. I'll never forget that day Alf."

"I suppose I'll have to let Joan know. His ex wife."

"Why Alf? She hasn't been near him in years. She took his son away from him. She won't care."

"They loved one another once Gina. I think he still loves her. That's why he doesn't talk about it. It was very painful for him. A few years ago now their son got into a bit of trouble so I had to call her. They were at one another's throats but I think a tiny part of her probably still loves him."

I mean Joe's got Carol. You've got Mrs Ventress but Oscar had no one. It didn't seem to bother him but I know it did. I kind of hoped he might get together with Auntie Mary but it wouldn't have worked as they both had strong opinions and would probably have ended up killing each other."

"We all need someone Gina. Whether we admit it or not."

Joan Forrester sighed. Mr Forrester had stormed out after yet another row and she had simply had enough. He had never cared about Graham. Had refused to adopt him. She found herself thinking about Oscar, Graham's father and her ex husband. Things had been ideal once. They had loved each other very much. But his work had got in the way. She had spent many hours alone and when he had been at home, often tired and drained, she had tried to talk to him about his work but he wouldn't. He had probably been trying to shield her, she realised now, as she couldn't imagine what horrors he must have seen. She had craved his touch, his affection but he never seemed to have anything left to give. So she had fallen into the arms of another man and married him almost as soon as her divorce had come through.

She reached into the desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. In it was a faded wedding photograph. She looked at it for a long time, gently tracing the lines of his face with her fingers. She had thought about him a lot in previous months. She remembered the time when Graham had been in trouble and she had gone to Ashfordly Police station. She had accused Oscar of all sorts but deep down she knew that the fault had been on both sides. Whatever else she could accuse him of, not caring about Graham wasn't on the list. She was the one who had had an affair. What a mistake! She thought. She had never really stopped loving Oscar Blaketon, she knew that, and she suddenly longed for him. She didn't know if he would forgive her, if he would even agree to speak to her and if he didn't it would serve her right.

She got up suddenly & went upstairs. She threw some clothes and toiletries into a holdall and wrote a note to Forrester.

"Going away to sort self out. It's over. I have had enough! Maybe we can talk when you decide to grow up"

She threw her bag into the car and drove away. She knew through friends of friends that Oscar had retired from the police force after having a heart attack and now owned the village pub in Aidensfield.

She pulled up outside the pub. Stopped for a minute to collect her thoughts before going inside. The atmosphere was like a wake. She approached a young dark haired man in police uniform.

"I'm here to speak to Oscar Blaketon. My name is Joan Forrester."

"Alf" Joe Mason appeared. "Sorry to disturb you but there's a woman out here asking for Oscar. Said her name is Joan Forrester, like it's meant to mean something to me."

"I'll deal with it Joe." Alf said. "His ex wife." he mouthed to Gina.

"Talk of the devil!" Gina muttered.

Alf went out into the main bar and saw a woman he recognised. She was dressed casually.

"Alf Ventress." She said coolly. "I'm here to see Oscar."

"I need to talk to you Joan." Alf said and he led her into the snug.

"Who is that woman?" Peggy Armstrong asked.

"Oscar's ex wife." Gina said. "I hope she ain't come to cause trouble."

"She'll probably hotfoot it back where she came from once Alf tells her what's happened." Dawn said.

"From what I know of her I hope so. For Oscar's sake!" Gina said.

"She might want to get back with him." Don said. "These things happen."

Joan turned pale as Alf told her what had happened that day.

"It wasn't a pretty sight!" Alf said. "But he was very brave."

"Poor Oscar!" She said.

"Aye." Alf said. "What do you want anyroad?"

"I came to talk to him Alf. Bit late maybe but I." She didn't finish.

"Not working out with butcher boy then?"

"No it isn't. I suppose I should lie on the bed I made but he doesn't care about me or Graham. One thing I can say for Oscar is that he loved his son."

"Aye, and you took that from him."

"I didn't come here for recriminations Alf."

"Truth getting a bit painful is it?"

"I wanted to talk to him. We were both wrong about a lot of things. We were both right as well. Graham is the one who's suffered. We both let him down and we let each other down."

"Where is Graham?"

"Camping in France with friends."

Joan folded her hands in her lap.

"I need to see him, Alf. It may be my last chance to make my peace with him. Even if he can't hear me. I need to know as I may have to get Graham so he can say goodbye to his dad."

"Fair enough!" Alf said. "But if he happens to wake up let me speak to him first. You have no idea how much you hurt him."

"We hurt each other, Alf."

"Aye, but he didn't have an affair."

"I know that. I made my bed and I should lie on it. But I never stopped loving him." She sighed. "All the times when I picked a fight when what I should have done was show him affection. If I had tried harder to meet his needs he might have met mine. I thought I was a good wife Alf but I wasn't. I failed him and I let Graham down too. I hurt Oscar and for what? Pure lust that was all it was. I thought he cared about me but he doesn't. He certainly doesn't care about Graham. I made a mistake and I know that. In the last few months I've woken up every day wishing it was Oscar lying beside me. I want to make it up to him, Alf. He probably won't want to know and I'll accept that but I still want to see him. He can't die Alf. He just can't."

"He won't go until or unless he wants to. He's a stubborn beggar."

"Don't I know it?" She smiled.

"I'll take you to him." Alf said.

"Thanks." She said.

They left the pub and drove to Ashfordly General hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

**Oscar was still unconscious but breathing unaided. The room was silent apart from the steady bleeping of the heart monitor which at least confirmed that he was still alive. The spike on which he had been impaled had been removed and only a clean sterile dressing covered the wound.**

**Alf led Joan to Oscar's side.**

"**Can he hear me?" she asked.**

"**I don't know." Alf said. "But talk to him anyway. I'll go and have a fag and get a cup of tea."**

**Joan sat beside her ex husband and held his hand.**

"**Oscar, it's me. Joan. I don't know if you can hear me. This is difficult for me and I'm being a coward talking to you when you can't argue back. I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you. I hurt you, I hurt Graham and for nothing. It isn't working out. He doesn't care about me at all. We had something special once and I've never really stopped loving you. I let you down and I'm more sorry than you'll ever know. I wish I had taken time to give you some attention, show that I cared but I didn't. I was a lousy wife and mother. We both messed poor Graham up but he always admired you. He's in France with friends at the moment but I want him back here but I don't want it to be to say goodbye. Please Oscar, I'm laying it all on the line here. Please don't leave me. I still love you."**

**She kissed his cheek.**

"**I want to make it up to you & Graham, Oscar. I want us to talk."**

**Alf came back carrying two plastic cups of lukewarm tea, one of which he handed to Joan.**

"**I told him everything Alf. I don't know if he heard me or not."**

"**That's all you can do." Alf said.**

**The truth was that Oscar had heard every word as he was on the threshold of consciousness. Knowing that Joan was there both pleased and troubled him. He had always loved her and had spent long lonely years hoping that one day she would come back to him. But could he trust her again? She had run off with another man once. What was to stop history repeating itself. **

**She stroked his hand.**

"**I'm not dead yet." He said, opening his eyes**

"**Oscar?" She whispered.**

"**Joan." He smiled. His eyes were open now.**

"**I'll tell the doctor you're awake and then I'll let the folk back in Aidensfield know."**

**He went out.**

"**Are you in pain, Oscar?"**

"**Aye, a little. But no less than I would expect after being skewered like kebab meat."**

"**Alf told me what happened. He said you were very brave."**

**The doctor came in.**

"**You're very lucky Mr Blaketon. The injury was not as serious as we first believed. It's caused muscle and tissue damage and scarred your lung a little but with rest and physiotherapy you should make a full recovery."**

"**Thank you doctor."**

"**I'll be back to check on you later." He said.**

"**Can I kiss you Oscar?" Joan asked.**

"**Aye, if you want."**

**She kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**We've got a lot of talking to do, Joan." He said.**

"**I realise that, Oscar. It does seem strange hearing people addressing you as Mr, rather than Sergeant, Blaketon."**

"**Aye, it took me a while to get used to it."**

"**I meant what I said Oscar. I really am very sorry and I never did stop loving you."**

"**I know."**

**She helped him to sit up and her touch calmed his racing heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

The phone rang. Gina answered.

"Aidensfield Arms."

The pub fell silent, waiting.

"Gina, it's Alf. Oscar woke up a few minutes ago and he's going to be alright."

"Thank God! Keep an eye on his ex wife Alf. Tell her if she hurts him she'll have me to deal with."

"Aye, me as well Gina."

"He's awake!" Gina announced. "And he's going to be okay."

"That's great news." Joe Mason said.

"You can put your tape measure away Bernie." Dawn said. "You won't be measuring Oscar Blaketon up for a good while yet."

"That's a relief!" Bernie said.

"I wonder what's going on with his ex wife?" Don Wetherby said.

"That's no one's business but theirs. Gina said "But if she hurts him it'll be me she answers to."

Joe Mason made a phone call.

"Ashfordly Police." Sergeant Miller answered.

"Sarge It's PC Mason. Alf just phoned. Oscar's awake and he's going to be alright."

"That's good news." Miller said.

"Sarge, if Oscar had still been a police officer he would have got a commendation for bravery for what he did today wouldn't he?"

"Almost certainly. Yes."

"Isn't there a civilian version? I mean I would probably be dead if he hadn't stepped in. I think he deserves some recognition for that."

"I totally agree with you Mason. I'll have a word with the Chief Constable and see what he has to say about it."

"Thanks Sarge." Mason hung up.

"I should let you get some rest Oscar." Joan said.

"Aye. I'm shattered." He smiled.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, Oscar. I have to collect Graham from York station in the morning so I'll bring him to see you. I won't give him any false promises though. I'll just let him know you're okay. I know we have a lot to talk about."

"Aye, we have."

"It's over with Graham's step dad, Oscar. He doesn't love me. I would really like it if we could try again and I know you would like it too."

"Aye, It would mean a great deal to me. I just hope my heart can stand it."

"You survived a heart attack Oscar. That would have killed lesser men."

"Aye, that's true."

She kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Oscar."

"I look forward to seeing Graham again."

"I know. And this time I am not going to stop him. I did a terrible thing Oscar. Keeping your son from you."

"Goodnight Joan." He smiled.

Alf met her outside.

"So how did it go?"

"It's early days yet. We have a lot to talk about but I really want to make it work."

"You had better not hurt him again, Joan., because if you do then you will answer to me, to Gina and everyone in Aidensfield who cares about him."

"That's the last thing I want to do Alf, believe me."

"What are you going to tell Graham?"

"The truth. That I never stopped loving his dad and that I am hoping we can make a go of it. I won't give him any false hope. But Graham does love his Dad."

"I'm sure Gina can find you a room at the pub. It's too late for you to drive home now."

"You're right .I'm very tired."

She sighed. "I wish I had been more attentive to him, Alf. Tried to understand more. I really let him down and I really want to make it up to him. And to Graham."

"He wants you back then?"

"There's a lot of talking to do, Alf. But we're older and wiser now and now the North Riding Constabulary can't get in our way."

"All I ask is that you are absolutely sure, Oscar's an old friend and I don't want him hurt again."

How does Gina feel about him?"

"He's like a Dad to her. They're good friends although they do get on each other's nerves at times. But believe me you do not want to get on Gina's wrong side."

They went into the pub.

"Gina, do you have a room for Mrs Forrester? Alf asked.

"Yeah. Sure I can find one." She was non committal.

"Mum. Where are we going?" Graham asked. "This isn't the way home."

"We're going to see your Dad." She smiled.

"Yeah? You've changed your tune!"

"It isn't working out with your step dad, Graham. I just don't love him anymore. If I ever did. "

"You still love Dad don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I saw him yesterday. " She cleared her throat. "Your Dad's in hospital Graham. He was mixed up in a private investigation. He tried to get a gun of a bad guy and he pushed him and he ended up impaled on an iron spike. He's going to be fine though."

"Are you going to get back with him?"

"We have a lot of talking to do, Graham. It's not just a matter of simply deciding we want to try again. We said and did a lot of hurtful things to each other."

"I know that. I want to try and get to know my Dad properly. He wasn't born with Sergeant stripes you know."

"I know that Graham. I won't stand in your way this time. I promise."

"I know he still loves you Mum."

"I love him too, Graham."

They got to the hospital and parked the car.

They found Oscar sitting up. He looked quite well considering what had happened to him.

"Dad!"

"Hello Graham! It's good to see you."

"Great to see you too Dad. I heard you had a fight with an iron spike."

"Aye, but the spike came off worse." He smiled.

He turned to Joan.

"Do you mind if I speak to Graham alone?"

"Sure. I could do with a cup of tea."

She went out.

"Are you & Mum going to get back together?" Graham asked.

"We need to have a good long talk about things Graham. It's not simply a matter of deciding we want to get back together. We hurt each other very deeply. We need to spend time alone together, see how we get on. And then I'll find time for you. I do still love her Graham."

"I know Dad. I used to wish that you would get back together every year when I blew out my birthday cake candles. But if it's what you both want then it will work out."

Just then Gina came in.

"Oscar, you're looking well."

"Gina, this is my son, Graham, Graham this is Gina. She runs the Aidensfield Arms."

"Good to meet you!" Gina said.

"You're from Liverpool aren't you?"

"Yeah but I've been in Yorkshire a few years now .I'll come back later." Gina said.

"No, don't worry. I could do with a drink so I'll go and find my Mum."

He left.

"He's a nice lad Oscar."

"Aye. He is."

"Are you going to get back together?"

"I would certainly like to try." He said. "She's the only woman I've ever really loved, Gina. We have a lot of talking to do. We hurt each other badly but if there's even the slightest chance we can make it work then I want to take it Life is far too precious to waste thinking what might have been."

"It certainly is." Gina held his hand. "We thought we were going to lose you Oscar. It's such a relief to see you looking so well. I'm just scared she's going to hurt you."

"It's a risk I'm prepared to take Gina. I love her."

"I know you do. Oscar. I just want you to be happy."

"You're like a daughter to me, Gina. You're also a good friend and I love you, even though you ignore my advice half the time."

"I love you too Oscar. So when are you getting out of here?"

"A couple of days the doc reckons. No mad parties though Gina. I don't want any fuss."

"Okay Oscar. I promise."

But he knew that she wouldn't take a blind bit of notice.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Mason, can I have a word" Sergeant Miller said.

"Yes Sarge."

"In my office."

"Yes Sarge."

Mason followed Miller into the office which he knew had once been occupied by Oscar Blaketon when he was Ashfordly's section sergeant. Miller invited him to sit.

"I've had a word with the Chief Constable and he agrees that Oscar showed considerable courage in the face of danger. He's awarded an Honorary commendation. I have it here," he indicated a white envelope.

"He's coming home tomorrow, Sarge. Gina's throwing a small party so we can give it to him then."

"That's a good idea Mason."

"Thank God you're getting out of here tomorrow!" Joan said. "I've had my fill of hospital canteen tea."

"Police tea is worse." He said

"I'm sure you're right." She said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arm around him. "I went home today Oscar. I've filed for divorce. I've told him he can keep everything as long as he doesn't contest which he won't because he's got his eye on some brassy little tart. My place is with you & Graham now."

She massaged his shoulder.

"That feels nice." He sighed.

"I wish I'd paid more attention to you and your needs, Oscar but I was too concerned with what I wanted. I didn't try to understand what your career meant to you and I'm so sorry. There were times, looking back, when you came home shattered after a long shift and I never asked you how you were, never asked you to talk and I should have run you a bath, given you a massage. I should have cared for you more. I'm so sorry Oscar. I let you down."

"Don't be sorry, Joan. We both messed up."

"I love you, Oscar."

"I love you too."

They kissed and felt their old passion for one another rising to the surface.

"How about when I get home we go away for a couple of weeks? I want to court you all over again. I want us to get to know each other again and really talk about things, lay a few ghosts to rest, It will be painful, I know that, but it will help."

"I'd really like that Oscar. Do you think you can make me feel like a heady lovesick twenty something again?"

"I'd certainly like to try." They kissed.

"And I'll take Graham out, get to know him properly. I've missed out on so much of his life."

"That isn't your fault, Oscar."

"No doubt Gina will have arranged some kind of party tomorrow despite my telling her I didn't want a fuss."

"They think a lot of you in Aidensfield Oscar. I was talking to young PC Mason. He says you saved his life. Graham's gone to stay with friends in Leeds for a while. He wants to give us time. This means a lot to him, Oscar. It means a lot to me too."

"He's a good lad."

"Yes he is. At least he kept your name which is more than I did."

They held one another close. She nuzzled his neck and shoulder.

"You know something Oscar?, I still really fancy you ." She said.

"I still really fancy you too."

They held each other for a time before she said goodnight and left.

The following day Joan was helping Gina make sandwiches and canapés.

"He'll kill me for this. "Gina said. "But he nearly died out there, I can't let that go. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Gina. I just want you to know that I have no intention of hurting Oscar. We both really want this to work and I always did love him. I know you're very fond of him."

"Yeah I am. He's a good friend. He's helped get rid of a few undesirable boyfriends for me in the past, not that I thanked him at the time. I was married to a copper, Dawn's uncle Phil, and he got shot a while ago now. Oscar used to be his Sergeant. He even took over the license for this place as coppers aren't allowed to marry licensees."

"You're a long way from home Gina."

"Aidensfield is my home now. I was always in trouble in Liverpool. I only got out of going to prison the last time by agreeing to come here and help my uncle George. But then he died and my auntie Mary came to live here for about a year to help me out. Then Oscar bought the place and she got offered a chance to run a B&B in Sidmouth and she'd always wanted to do that so off she went."

Gina picked up a plate of sandwiches.

"Let's get these out. Alf will be coming to pick you up soon. Why don't you & Oscar go away together and get to know each other again?"

"He did suggest that last night. We both like the idea. I've heard the Scottish Highlands are romantic. Beautiful scenery."

A crowd was gathering in the Aidensfield Arms to welcome Oscar home. Sergeant Miller was holding a very important looking envelope.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"All will be revealed later." He said.

"He's coming!" PC Younger said.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Alf came in followed by Oscar & Joan.

"I told you no fuss Gina." Oscar said.

"You're a local hero Oscar." Bernie said. "We nearly lost you. We can't not celebrate having you back among us."

"You look really well!" Carol Cassidy said.

"I feel it actually!" He said.

The party continued for a while until Gina rang the bell.

"Hush everyone! Sergeant Miller wants to say a few words." She said.

Sergeant Miller stood.

"I'm sure that you all agree with me that Oscar was very brave in what he did and thanks to him justice has been done. As a result of his bravery we very nearly lost him. We would probably have lost PC Mason if it hadn't been for him and it's the only time I have been pleased he disobeyed an order," everyone laughed, "if Oscar had still been a serving police officer he would undoubtedly have received a commendation for bravery. We at Ashfordly Nick felt he all deserved some recognition for his bravery and so I've spent a lot of time on the phone to the Chief Constable in the last few days. I'm pleased to say that he has agreed to award Oscar an Honorary commendation for bravery." He handed the envelope to Oscar who opened it and drew out a crisp certificate embossed with gold ink.

"Thank you very much!" He said.

"You'll have to frame it and put it behind the bar." Gina said.

Miller shook Oscar's hand firmly.

"I have a few things to say now." Oscar said. "I did what any public spirited man or woman would have done." He gently pushed Joan forward.

"I'm sure you have all been speculating about this lady. I was married to Joan once upon a time and the truth is, despite a bitter divorce, we never stopped loving each other. We've decided to try again as I've learnt how precious life is and there's no point wasting it wondering what might have been."

"Hear Hear!" Don Wetherby, who was in the process of getting back with his own estranged wife, said.

"I've already been warned that you will all lynch me if I hurt Oscar." Joan said. "But I have no intention of hurting him. I made a big mistake years ago. I ran off with another man and I kept Oscar from seeing his son. I want to make it up to them both because I realised recently, even before I came here, that I had never stopped loving him."

"We'll be going away for a couple of weeks." Oscar said. "To spend some quality time getting to know each other again. I know I can leave the pub in Gina's capable hands."

"Too right you can Oscar!" Gina said. "


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE (Adult Content)

A couple of days later Carol Cassidy came in to check on Oscar's wound.

"It's looking really good, Oscar." She said. "You'll be fine to go away."

"Thanks Carol."

"I'm really pleased that you & Joan are giving it another go. I think it'll work out fine!"

"I hope so! She really is the only woman I've ever loved. I had a brief affair with a senior CID officer's wife a few years back. I was fond of her and she of me but I never loved her like I love Joan. I haven't told her about that yet and only Alf Ventress knows so I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself too."

"Of course I will, Oscar. Go & have a restful relaxing holiday!"

The following day they loaded their bags into Oscar's car and headed for the Scottish Highlands.

They spent a pleasant two weeks enjoying the fresh air and one another's company. They talked for hours about past hurts and shed a few tears. They had made only one rule, that there was to be no intimate physical contact until they both felt the moment was right.

The day before they were due to return home they took a long hike through a pine forest and sat by a Loch.

She reached for his hand and held it tightly.

"I wish to God I had never left you. I really do. If I had only taken more time to talk to you. Even if you didn't want to talk I should have made allowances, showed you some affection. Let you know that I cared."

"That's in the past now." He said. "I want to make the most of this second chance at life and love."

"So do I." She said. They drank water from the same bottle.

He stretched his legs out.

"I ache all over after that hike." He said. "I'm not as fit as I once was."

She nestled close to him, laid her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go back to the hotel and have a drink? Then I'll run you a bath and give you a massage, like I should have done all those times when you came home shattered."

"That sounds nice." He said.

They went back to their hotel room and he poured them wine while she ran the bath, adding Radox to the hot water.

He unbuttoned his shirt. She sat on the bed and watched him undress. "Come here!" She said.

He moved close to her and she began to massage his neck and shoulders, smiling as she felt him relax at her touch. She kissed his neck.

He got into the bath and lay back in the water.

"Come and join me, Joanie." He said.

"It's a long time since you called me that." She said.

Within moments she was naked and slipping into the water, laying back against him. He kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I still fancy you." He whispered.

"I still really fancy you, Oscar." She said. "I think you are a wonderful man. Wonderful and very," she kissed his neck, "very," she kissed him again. "Sexy."

"I'm enjoying getting to know you again, Joanie."

"I'm enjoying getting to know you too."

They got out of the water and dried each other.

She pressed against him, put her arms around his neck.

He took her hand and led her to the adjoining bedroom.

"I want to be with you." He said.

"I want to be with you too." She looked into his eyes and pulled him down onto the bed.

"I want to throw caution to the wind and make love to you all night." He said.

They held and kissed each other passionately. Both felt they were back on familiar territory as they kissed. They stroked each other with a real loving tenderness yet they felt the old passions stirred. They both knew they needed the intimacy and enjoyment of re-discovering each other's bodies.

"Will you please make love to me, Oscar." She whispered huskily into his ear.

"It would be a pleasure." He said.

He slipped inside her and she gasped. She pushed up against him, running her hands across his shoulders and down his back in the way that she knew made him tremble.

"You're shaking Oscar." She whispered.

"Aye, I'm just rediscovering the pleasure of your touch and you certainly haven't lost it."

"Nor have you." She said as he raked her back with his nails and lovingly traced the length of her spine. She too was shivering with pleasure as they both gave themselves up to one another's desire.

They made love long into the night, feeling close to each other in a way that they hadn't been for years. Finally they came to a mutually satisfying climax and fell into each other's arms.

"I had forgotten how good it used to be for us." She said.

"So had I." He said.

"To tell you the truth, the best sex I ever had with Graham's step dad was when I closed my eyes and pretended he was you. He isn't half the man or the lover that you are."

She began to cry. He held her close, stroked her back.

"Don't cry!" He said. "We got a second chance and we're going to make the best of it. None of that matters now."

"Thank you for not throwing it back in my face, Oscar. I really don't deserve you."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Joanie. The spark we had, well it dimmed over the years but it never went out. It just needed a bit of help and we can tend that flame."

"That's romantic Oscar. I never had you down as the romantic type."

"I don't know where it came from either." He said.

"I love you Oscar." She said, kissing him. "I always did and always will."

"I love you too. I wish we didn't have to go back home later on today"

"We have to settle into a routine." She said. "It can't all be heady romance in a beautiful setting."

"Aye, I know."

He pulled her close.

"Will you marry me again?" He asked.

"Yes of course I will." She kissed him. "Once I get divorced."

"Naturally!"

"He's met someone else Oscar. A younger, prettier model. I think I'm beginning to understand what it must have been like for you when I left. He won't give us any trouble."

"I'm genuinely sorry to hear that." He said. "That he's met someone else."

"I stopped loving him months ago Oscar. But I never stopped loving you. It's taken me so long to realise that, to swallow my pride and come to you to say I made a mistake and I nearly left it too late."

"But you came back and I'm really glad. I never totally gave up hoping."

"Was there anyone else?"

"There was for a couple of years. Her name was Jean and she was a senior CID officer's wife but I never loved her like I love you."

"What happened?"

"One night, when I was staying at hers in Whitby, my car was nicked from outside her house by two lads who'd missed the last bus back to Ashfordly. They crashed it and injured a cyclist. They left Mandrax capsules in it. Alf Ventress sorted it all out. He protected us. Phil Bellamy, Gina's late husband, and another constable got the lads and a confession so Alf kept hers and my statement back from CID but that was the end really. I never saw her again after that."

"I'm sorry Oscar. "

"I did care about her a lot."

She kissed him and nuzzled his neck.

"We've got each other now Oscar."

"Aye, I know and I feel younger, fitter and healthier than I have done in years."

They slept for a few hours before packing and eating a final meal at the hotel to fortify them during the long drive back to Aidensfield.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Graham Blaketon walked into the Aidensfield Arms.

"Hi!" Gina said. "Your Mum & Dad aren't back yet."

"I know but I wanted to be here to surprise my Dad. I'm really looking forward to spending time with him. Have you spoken to them?"

"No. I had the hotel details in case of emergency but I felt it was only fair to leave them to it."

"I really hope it works out, Gina."

"I'm sure it will. They both want it to so that's a good start."

Just then David & Bernie came in. David was in a state of excitement.

"Gina, we passed Mr Blaketon's car down the road!"

"Go into the snug!" Gina said to Graham. "Then it will be a real surprise for them."

"Okay!"

Oscar & Joan walked in, arms around each other.

Gina hugged them both.

"It's good to see you both. You look about twenty years younger Oscar!"

"I feel it too!" He said.

"So it's going well?" Bernie said.

"Oh yes." Joan smiled broadly. "We had a wonderful time. We got to grips with the past and fell in love all over again!"

"That's wonderful." Dawn said. "I'm really glad for you both. Uncle Phil would have been pleased too."

"Aye. He often said I needed a woman to sort me out." Oscar smiled.

"You've got one now." Joan kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you go into the snug?" Gina said. "Have a bit of privacy!"

"That's a nice idea." Joan said.

They walked into the snug.

Graham sat there.

"Graham!" Oscar smiled broadly.

"Dad!" Graham threw his arms around his father. "You look really well."

He hugged his mother too. For a moment the three of them embraced fondly.

"Are we going to be a proper family at last?" He asked.

"Aye. I've asked your mother to marry me. Again. She said yes. "

"That's brilliant Dad!" They embraced again.

"I could do with a drink Oscar." Joan said.

"Aye, me too."

They sat down.

"I'll buy you a pint Graham. I think I owe you a lot of those. Not to be drunk all at once you understand?"

"Of course not Dad!" They laughed.

He called to Gina who brought two pints of bitter and a glass of white wine for Joan.

"Here's to the future." Joan said, raising her glass and looking lovingly at Oscar.

"The future!" They both said.

Oscar took Graham out that evening for a bit of quality time.

"Where do you want to go son?"

"Can we go to Whitby and eat fish and chips on the beach?"

"Of course."

They drove.

"I remember when I took you out after you'd been in court and you were sulking and refused to speak to me."

"I'd let you down Dad. That's why. I was ashamed. It can't have been easy for a copper whose son had been in court."

"That's all in the past now, Graham. Have you thought about what you want to do with your life?"

"What can I do Dad? I was rubbish at school."

"There are plenty of opportunities out there son."

"Actually I've been thinking I might like to be a copper. I really admired you."

"You want to be the North Riding's second Sergeant Blaketon eh?"

"Something like that yeah." He smiled.

"Will I be able to, since I been in court and all that?"

"I can't see why not. You weren't convicted. You could always have a chat with Sergeant Miller. He's a good man."

"Yeah I think I will. I ain't seen Mum this happy in I don't know how long. She really does love you Dad."

"I know son. I love her too."

They sat on the beach, eating their fish and chips and looking out to sea.

"You do look happy!" Gina said.

"Yes I am." Joan said. "I didn't realise just how much I loved him and we fell in love all over again. He never threw it back in my face and I don't think I had had any idea of how much I hurt him. If I could have my time again Gina I would have worked at it. I would never have let him go."

"It's nice to see him so content." Gina said. "I'm very fond of him."

"He asked me to marry him last night." Joan said. "Again."

"That's great news!"

"Yeah, soon as my divorce comes through."

"Is it likely to be a problem?"

"No. He's found some young slapper he wants to be with. I'm getting a taste of what it must have been like for Oscar when I did the same thing to him all those years ago. I should never have left him, Gina."

"You live and learn!" Gina said.

"You certainly do! I'd forgotten how good we could be together."

Oscar & Graham came back a while later. Graham was decidedly tipsy!

"I thought you told him not to drink all the pints you owed him at once." Joan laughed.

"I did. But I understood he wants to celebrate."

"I understand. He does have his Dad back after all."

"He wants to be a copper like his Dad. I told him to talk to Sergeant Miller."

"Is the North Riding ready for a second Sergeant Blaketon?" She asked.

"It'll have to be!" He said with a smile.

They half supported half carried Graham to his room. He was out like a light.

"Do you feel like taking a shower Oscar?" Joan asked. It was late in the evening and they were relaxing together.

"No. But you can give me a massage if you want."

"Coming up!"

She unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it and she began to give him a massage. He shivered at her touch.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "Your touch is magic."

"Instinct. Plus I'm enjoying being able to touch you again."

"I love you Joan."

"I love you too Oscar."

They kissed passionately.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" He asked, holding her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She smiled.

They went into the adjoining bedroom and spent a few pleasurable hours indulging in their new found but never lost passion for each other. Finally they fell into each other's arms.

"That was so good!" She sighed.

"Aye, it was."

"Are you happy Oscar?"

"Aye. I have you. I have my son, My life and health. I have everything I could ever want."

"So do I." She said. "Did you & Graham have a good time?"

"Aye. We got on very well. He seems very happy to have his parents back together again. I'm really looking forward to getting to know him again."

They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Five months later Joan's divorce came through. She was ecstatic. She kissed Oscar and Graham.

They made arrangements for a quiet intimate wedding at Ashfordly registry office. They had invited Nick, Jo & Katie Rowan to come from Canada & Eileen came from France with her French husband Antoinin. Joan chose a beautiful cream silk dress. Oscar asked Graham to be his best man & Joan chose Gina & Dawn as briidesmaids.

They made their vows with conviction. It was the second time around but Joan knew that this time she would keep them. When they were pronounced man and wife she kissed him tenderly, feeling totally alive.

The celebrations were wild and lasted long after Oscar & Joan had driven off to the airport for their honeymoon in Italy.

They spent their wedding night in a small hotel near the airport & had a passionate celebration of their love.

When Oscar awoke the following morning the sun was streaming into the room. He looked at Joan, lying asleep beside him, and he sighed deeply. Finally Oscar Blaketon could say that he had everything he could possibly want and with that he was content. The fact tha he had nearly lost his life made the small things in life seem much more precious and important and he knew that he would never again take it for granted.


End file.
